Follow My Dreams :
by Mrs-DolphZiggler
Summary: Le parcours de Brittanny pour realiser son reve : aller a la WWE
1. Chapter 1

**.:. Hellow :3 .:.**

**Tout d'abord je remercie d'abord les lecteurs qui arriveront jusqu'au bout et aussi je m'excuse d'avance des fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire . Je promet de faire des efforts et progrès en fonction du temps et des histoires.**

**~Enjoy~**

.:. Introduction .:.

Moi c'est Brittany , 25 ans catcheuse professionnelle , Je catche depuis 9 ans et j'adore ça Catcher c'est une manière de prouver ma force physique et mental , Même si mentalement je me trouve assez instable et plutôt sensible. Mais au fond si je catche aussi c'est surtout par se que je regardais la WWE La plus grande fédération de Catch au monde quand j'étais petite. Je voyais ses Divas juste magnifique et au fond de mon âme de petite fille je voulais juste être comme elles ! Tous sa pour dire que si je catche c'est aussi pour être une star : du Catch et tout-court . Je suis actuellement a Shimmer Où je suis l'actuelle championne j'y suis depuis un peu plus de 2 ans et même si je me plais beaucoup la-bas , que j'ai des tas d'amis et que je suis respecté ai fond de moi je rêve de la WWE et suis prête a tout pour y aller

..:. Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une aventure .:.

Comme Chaque matin je me lève toujours avec les mêmes habitudes . Tout d'abord je me lève 10 min après que mon réveil est sonné , Mange un petit déjeuner copieux , regarde les info du matin , passe quelque coup de fil , va prendre ma douche , m'habille , Fais l'ordinateur puis je pars m'entraîner en regardant bien sûr dans ma boite au lettre qui est très souvent vide. aujourd'hui elle n'était pas vide il y avait un courrier s'adressant a Brittany Mayers ( Moi... ) venant de la WWE :

"Cher Brittanny Mayers

_Nous somme actuellement dans l'Illinois pour passez un Casting "A la recherche d'une future diva " Nous avons entendu parler de vous et de la fédération ou vous travaillez actuellement , nous sommes forts content de vous invitez a passer ce Casting . Nous avons tiré au sort 6 femmes de votre fédération et feront un tournoi pour vous départager , La Gagnante de ce tournoi participera a un autre tournoi ou elle représentera, Ensuite l'heureuse gagnante aura un contrat de 3 ans avec la WWE _

_Merci de remplir le formulaire ci-joint pour confirmer votre inscription _

_Bonne Chance _

_"The Chairman" Vince McMahon "_

j'étais sous le choc , c'est mort l'entraînement aujourd'hui je vais remplir ce formulaire ! . Plus je le remplissait et plus je m'imaginais au milieu de ce ring avec le titre des diva sur les hanches . Il me demandais ma taille ,mon poids , mon expérience , ma situation , mes origines . Ils savaient tout de moi a travers ce questionnaire mais je m'en fichait royalement ce que je veux moi , c'est être une diva non de non !

Une fois ce long long questionnaire fini , Prise par la fatigue et la tête pleine de rêve , je décide d'aller me coucher.

.:. .:. .:.

Nouvelle Journée , Meme habitude sauf que c'est moi qui vais envoyer un courrier aujourd'hui.

Une fois ça de fait . Je me met a courir tout en sautillant , je ne sais pas trop pourquoi .

- Tu lui dis rien hein !

-Mais t'inquiette Lucie !

Ces 2 voix me sont familière , se sont 2 des mes amies Lucie avec qui je travaille et Paula qui travaille dans un resto non-loin d'ici.

B : -"Hey salut les filles "

L : -"Comment sa va Brittany ? et Quoi de neuf ? "

B: -" Bien merci et j'ai envoyer une lettre"

P : -"C'est fou ! Lucie aussi !"

L : -"Mais de quoi tu parle ? ( d'un petit air ennervé)

P: -"hooo...heu de rien...c'est moi...j'ai envoyer une lettre a mon grand-père ce matin et...Lucie etait là"

B : -" d'accord ! bon je vous laisse je vais a la salle de sport"

P : -" C'est fou ! Nous aussi ! on y va aussi ! On y va ensemble ?"

L : -" Paula ! "

B : -" Heu...Avec Plaisir !"

Une fois dans la salle de sport, Lucie soulevait des alteres , Moi je courais comme une folle sur le tapis roulant et Paula mangait un paquet de chips barbecue sous notre nez.

Britanny : -"Je vous ai pas dit !"

Lucie et Paula : -" Nous a pas dit quoi ? "

B : -" J'ai...reçu...un courrier "

L : -" Ho...cool ! *pose ses alteres* et c'est tout ? "

P : -"Pour une fois qu'elle reçoit autre chose que son loyer *rire*"

B : -"De la WWE ! "

L : -"Qu'est ce qu'il te veulent ? "

B : -"Il se trouve qu'ils organisent un concours pour trouver une nouvelle diva de La WWE *descend du tapis*..."

L : -" Donc ?"

B : -" Bah.. Je compte participer a ce concours !"

P : -" Et Shimmer alors ?"

B : -"On va pas monter sur nos grands chevaux ! Je ne suis même pas sur de gagner ce concours ! et depuis le temps que je rêve de devenir une diva !"

L : -" Elles n'ont rien a envier je trouve "

B : -" Si ! Elles sont belles , intelligente et ont du talent ! "

P : -"Un peu comme toi quoi !"

B : -"Oui ! mais en plus elles sont célebres !"

P : -"Mais...Tu est l'une des meilleur catcheuse de Shimmer voir même la meilleur et tu cherche a aller a la WWE"

B : - " Si je suis la meilleur comme tu dis , Peut être que ce ne sera pas la même chose ! et en plus a la WWE ils seront exploité mon talent"

L : -" Mais tu est inconsciente ou quoi !

B : -"Mais pourquoi tu prends cet air agressif ?!

L : -"Par se que tu m'énerve voila pourquoi !

Pendant notre "Dispute" Paula nous regardaient , paquet de chips a la main , avec son air ahuri. Comme toutes les personne présente dans la salle de sport d'ailleurs.

L : -" De toutes façon...*soupir* Je m'en vais *me pointe du doigt* et toi ne m'adresse plus la parole !

P : Mais Lucie !

L : -" Toi tu l'as ferme !

A ces mot elle s'en alla comme une furie.

B : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait , Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal...Je comprends rien du tout

P : -" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Brittany elle fait juste une petite crise de jalousie : elle aussi veut être une diva !

B : -"Je ne m'inquiète pas pas mais c'est quoi son problème ?!

P : -"Tu ne va pas t'y mettre aussi *_*"

En tournant la tête je la vis a travers la baie vitrée elle regardait fixement son sac d'un air désolé.

Des que je l'ai vu j'ai accouru vers elle.

-"Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? il t'arrive quoi Lucie ?"

Elle me regarda avec ses yeux tout rond , ses magnifique yeux vert.

En ayant un air Neutre , énervée , Puis triste.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et sorti une feuille pliée.

B : -"Mais qu'est ce que..."

L : -"Ouvre-la d'abbord..."

Je l'ouvrit , méfiante. c'était la même lettre que j'avais reçu ce matin adressé a une certaine Lucie Bernie.

L : -"Je compte y participer aussi...Voila pourquoi j'ai "prit" cet air agressif"

On se regarda pendant au moins 2 minutes sans dire un mot.

L : -"On sera des rivales alors ?"

B : -"On verra par la suite...Et si sa se trouve on se retrouvera dans un match toutes les 2"

L : -"Ouais..."

A ces mots elle repris sa route et je rejoignit Paula.

-"..."

-"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

-"Tu savais que Lucie participait au concours..."

-"Oui"

-"Et Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?"

-"Je sais pas c'est elle qui voulait pas"

-"*soupir*Au moins maintenant je le sais"

...

_**A suivre**_

**.:. Boila ! .:.**

**Tout d'abord un Gros Gros Gros merci a tous ceux qui sont arriver jusqu'à ici et dans ce premier chapitre je me suis plus concentrée sur le personnage que sur le Catch mais bon le 2 eme chapitre ne parlera que de ça xD enfin en plus grande partie , j'accepte toutes les critiques et les conseil mais s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas trop dur ou exigent car c'est ma première histoire :3**


	2. Chapter 2

.:. Chapitre 2 : L' Audition .:.

Voila deux semaines de passer , deux semaines d'entraînement intensif , deux semaines que je n'ai pas mit un pied a Shimmer , c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'on m'a retiré ma ceinture , mais je m'en fiche... , Deux semaines que je redoute ce moment , Deux semaines que j'attends ce moment . Et aujourd'hui je suis là , debout , Devant ce grand bâtiment , regardant un panneau en hauteur indiquant:

_" A la Recherche de la nouvelle Diva_

_-WWE"_

Et je peux vous garantir que du haut de mes 1m75 je pouvais clairement lire ce qu'il y avait écris. J'hésitais encore a rentrer quand tout a coup Lucie surgis de nul part.

-" Hey Hey Hey"

Je ne voulais pas trop lui répondre...C'est vrai que sa fais quand même 2 semaines qu'on ne c'est pas parler et je me sentais assez vexée par le fait qu'elle disent a Paula ( qui manque totalement de subtilité et de discrétion ) qu'elle participait au tournoi et pas a moi !

-"Sa va pas ?" dit-elle d'un air inquiet

-"Stresse..."

-"Moi aussi , Si tu veux on y va ensemble !"

-"Oui pourquoi pas"

Elle me fit un sourire et je ne pouvais que lui répondre par un autre

-"On y va ! "

-"Oui , Oui ..."

(j'étais quand même assez choqué de ce changement d'humeur , mais bon elle a toujours été comme ça ! )

Une fois cette grande porte ouverte , Moi et Lucie avons été éblouis par toutes ces lumières , enfin...Lucie était plutôt "éblouis" par cette longue file d'une trentaine de personne qui se dressait devant nous.

-"C'est une blague !" A t-elle crié

Tout le monde s'est mient a nous regardé.

-"*chuchotement* arête Lucie !"

-"Ah non hein !"

Elle me prit ma main , puis s'enfonça dans la file d'un air obstiné et se mit a doublé tout le monde , on entendait des mots pas tres gentil comme : p*tasse , s*lope ou imbécile . Mais Lucie répondait avec des : Oui , D'accord , M'en fou .

On avançait , avançait , au fur et a mesure que les insultes grandissait notre espoir aussi. Arrivé devant la porte , Lucie la défonça oui La défonça , La fit tomber , La cassa ! ne me demander pas pourquoi car moi même je ne sais pas pourquoi . Mais ce qui est certain c'est que la porte se trouvait par terre , et les yeux était braqué sur nous , dans cette salle il y avait un ring (assez grand d'ailleurs) et juste devant une grand table ou il y avait 7 personne ( ha oui ! et la plupart des détenteurs des titres son imaginés :) ) Un représentant , CM Punk le champion de la WWE , Dolph Ziggler le champion du monde poids-lourds , Naomi , La championne des divas , Jack Swagger Champion des Etat-unis , et Cesaro champion intercontinental a coté de ces 2 la il y avait un vieux monsieur un certain Zeb Colter je crois.

Et sur le Ring il y avait Betty Bbokivitch ( de son nom de ring BettyB ) une fille que moi et Julie détestent

Bref revenons à nos moutons :

-"P'tin Julie mais pourquoi tu as fait sa ?"

-"Le Stresse ! et en plus je voulais voir comment c'était..."

-"Mais...Mais tu as défoncé une porte !"

"Ha ouais..."

-"Elle est bien défoncé d'ailleurs" ajouta CM Punk avec un grand sourire

-"Ho... merci "

c'était d'ailleurs un des rares seuls a sourire il y avait des filles derrière qui se moquait de nous mais elle se n'était pas la même chose . Aussi il y'avait Le Blondinet au yeux bleus qui lui me regardait , Moi , d'un petit air surpris comme si il voyait l'une des plus belle choses au monde . C'est vrai qu'il était quand même mignon et c'est l'une des raison pour la quels je n'ai pas voulu le toiser ( mal le regarder ) mais au contraire je lui ai adresser un sourire , ce qui lui a fait rire puis tourner la tête. Je comprend pas ... De toutes façon les mec sont compliquée autant que les filles !

Pendant tout ce temps les gens continuait à nous regarder d'un air débile.

-" Bah quoi ! Vous avez jamais vu de catcheuse défoncé une porte ?!" se mit a crié Lucie d'un air ennervé

Personne ne répondit

-"Lucie arête de t'énerver..."

-"Mais il saoulent en dirait des Gosses !"

Tout les membres du jury se mirent a rire , même Zeb Colter ! Par contre une grande partie des personnes derrière nous n 'était pas du même avis , et Betty y compris qui nous regardait d'un air énervée les yeux en pleurs ne riaient pas du tout...

-"J'en ai marre ! " Se mit a crié Betty a moitié en pleurs

-" Vous me gâcher mon heure de gloire !" rajouta t-elle

-"Comme d'habitude..." dit-elle enfin en partant

-"Pffff" fit Lucie

Moi je me contentais seulement de lever les yeux , les juges aussi ne comprenaient pas mais en même temps il s'en fichaient sa ferait une candidate de moins et du temps de gagné

-"Bon c'est à mon tour !" se mit à crié Julie d'un air motivée en montant sur le ring telle une petite fille

-"Elle a du Charisme ! " dit Cm Punk

-"Et de l'humour aussi " ajouta Swagger

-"J'aime ça !" cria Punk

Pendant son audition on lui posait des questions , lui demandait si elle pouvait faire si sa , par qui elle a été entraîné ect...

Mais c'était quand même très long voila pourquoi je pris la grande décision de réparer cette porte que Lucie avait détruite , J'en avais quand même mare d'être debout a coté d'un grand vide ou des personnes nous insultaient derrière. Je me mit au travaille mais c'était difficile , la porte était lourdes , je n'arrêtait pas de tomber et je me suis même faites griffer !

Me voyant dans mon extrême mouise Dolph qui me lançait des petits regards tendre depuis le début de mon périple décide de venir m'aider

-"Tu veux que je t'aides ?"

-"J'aimerai bien dire non mais là , on ne peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment le choix"

-"Hooo je vois et... c'est sensé être gentil ?"

-"Ce n'est pas contre toi c'est juste que j'ai plutôt l'habitude de me débrouiller seul "

-"Laisse moi t'aider "

Il saisissa la porte et la remit à sa place en 2 secondes

-"Heu...Merci"

-"De rien , Moi c'est Dolph mais tu peux m'appeler Nick" *tend sa main*

âpres 3 secondes d'hésitation je décide de lui répondre

*lui serre la main* -" Enchanté ! Moi c'est Brittany mais tu peux m'appeler Brittany"

-"Heureux de faire ta connaissance"

-"On se connaît de puis moins de 15 min et tu viens deja me dire ton nom bizarre non ?"

-"Oui peut-etre mais c'est que j'ai envie de te connaître"

-"Ho...heu...c'est gentil..."

-"Tu as quelle age ?"

-"j'ai 25 ans et...et toi ?"

-"32 enfin j'ai recament fêter mes 33 "

-" ha...cool ! "

-"Tu est célibataire ?"

-"Oui...Mais pourquoi cette question"

-"Je te trouve mignonne"

-"Ho comme tu est gentil ! "

-"Dis-moi sa te dirait qu'on se revoit ? "

-"Oui heu...Enfin Non"

-"Tu hésite ?"

-"Oui c'est que..."

-"Tu sais quoi...Je te donne mon numéro et tu m'appelle des que tu as décidé"

"D'accord"

On m'a déjà parlé de sa réputation de dragueur ou alors ce n'est qu'un "personnage" . Mais c'est vrai que notre rencontre était assez rapide voir même un peu trop rapide , mais je me suis quand même laisser faire ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Le truc en fait c'est qu'il m'attirait.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ses yeux bleus , ses yeux envoûtant , et lui regarde sans doutes mes yeux bruns clair sauvage ou se demande si je vais l'embrasser.

Nos visages commençait à se rapprocher quand Lucie sortie de nul part en Criant a Tue-tête "Je suis prise ! Je suis prise !"

j'étais trop contente pour elle , Dolph me serra la main a nouveau et re-parti sur sa chaise , sans doute savait-il que c'était moi la prochaine.

Une Fois mon audition fini et l'annonce de ma réussite , Je décide d'aller boire un verre avec Lucie , pendant la route je vis une annonce par terre , c'était a propos de l'audition l'annonce rappelait que seul 8 catcheuse seront sélectionné pour le tournoi , sur le coup j'ai trouvé sa un peu dommage car sur une quarantaine de personne avec le même rêve en tête seul 8 auront l'opportunité d'être une diva , 1 de nous 8 participera a une compet' avec 3 catcheuse de fédération différente et enfin l'heureuse gagnante sera une diva , je trouve que c'est beaucoup et que c'est long mais mon esprit de compétition reprit le dessus et je me suis dit sur les 8 je devrai me méfier que de 6 personne.

Pendant qu'on était posée , Lucie me posait toujours les mêmes questions " et Dolph ? Tu va Sortir avec Lui ? il te plaît ? Il s'appelle Nick ? Dit moi que tu l'aime aller !" Meme si je me tuée et lui repetait que Nick était juste un bon ami elle remetait toujours la même chose sur le tapis "Mais vous avez failli vous embrasser toutes a l'heure !" meme si j'ai beau lui dire pour la rassurer et pour me rassurer moi aussi que si il m'aurait touché je lui aurai donné une baffe qu'il n'oublierai jamais je sais au fond de moi que s'il m'aurait embrassé je n'aurai rien fait , ou peut être je serai tomber amoureuse...

Une fois notre nourriture fini on décide chacune de rentrer chez nous , en passant devant le grand bâtiment du Casting on vit un petit mot collé a la porte disant que le tournoi aura lieu dans 1 semaine .

-Tu as hate Lucie ?

-Non...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux pas me battre contre toi...

- *soupir*

En rentrant chez moi j'avais plein de chose en tête : Le Casting , Les mots de Lucie , Nick mais si il y avait une chose a quoi je penserai sans doute longtemps : c'est que je vais le revoir dans 1 semaines


End file.
